fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Carly
|Race1 = Exceed |Age1 = |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Aera Battle Mode Shift |Character2 = Carla |Kanji2 = シャルル |Romaji2 = Sharuru |Alias2 = None |Gender2 = |Race2 = Exceed |Age2 = 6 (X784) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Aera Precognition Transformation Magic |Image Gallery = Carly/Image Gallery }} Carly (パンシャル Pansharu) is a fanon pair between Fairy Tail Mages and Exceeds, Panther Lily and Carla. About Panther Lily and Carla Panther Lily Panther Lily (パンサー・リリー Pansā Rirī) is an Exceed that used to work for the kingdom of Edolas as the Magic Militia's First Division Commander of the Royal Army. He is currently a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and is Gajeel Redfox's cat companion. His head is that of a black panther's, but has a white muzzle and a scar running down across his left eye. Like his fellow commanders (except Hughes), he wore a personal set of battle armor with a long cape draped around his body, as well as a helmet vaguely similar to that of Lyon Vastia. However, when he reached Earth Land, he took a form which is more typical for Exceeds, as a small, bipedal black cat with round ears. His facial features are retained, albeit in a very deformed manner. Although he can return to his former form, he can only do so for a very limited amount of time. His guild tattoo is on his back in the same place as Happy and Carla's, and is gray in color. Pantherlily seems to have a grumpy disposition and detests noisy people. He first appears by demanding that Byro and the hyperactive Hughes quiet down (although Sugarboy noted that Pantherlily was in a nastier mood than usual). He also seemed to have reservations about Operation ETD, unlike the other commanders. This was presumably because he did not want his own race to be destroyed, despite the fact that he had also said that Extalia was a fake country, one he discarded a long time ago. However, Lily is on good terms with Mystogan as he saved the young prince from death when he was a small child. Pantherlily does not discriminate against Exceeds or humans and treats them as equals, unlike the Exceeds in Edolas who viewed themselves as superior to the humans. According to his Guild Card, Pantherlily likes kiwi (the latter of which can be seen when he, Happy and Carla are having a snack break) and hates thunder (the latter of which can be seen in his time on Tenrou Island). He also seems to have a penchant for oversized weapons, as shown from his handling of the Bustermarm Sword and his liking for the Musica Sword. Carla Carla (シャルル Sharuru) is an Exceed, the daughter of Queen Shagotte, and a close companion of Wendy Marvell. She and Wendy belonged to Cait Shelter Guild before joining Fairy Tail. Carla is a small, white Exceed with pink ears and brown eyes, which are smaller than Happy's eyes. She also has two whiskers on each side of her face. Carla wears a pink bow near the end of her tail. Carla's usual top consists of a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie. She wears a pink skirt with this top. Carla, like the other characters, seems to switch outfits every arc. When Carla uses Magic, she sprouts two angelic-like wings to fly. Her pink Guild Mark is located on her back. Unlike the carefree Happy, Carla is very strict and serious most of the time, rarely showing emotions. She cares about Wendy like a mother. She was at first very aloof, turning her nose up at seemingly everyone save for Wendy. She also tries to get Wendy to shy away from her timid personality, scolding her often for it (which is ironic considering she's not very sociable herself). As she learns about her mission as an Exceed, she is shocked and sad. She displayed a troubled look when she thought about her mission, later revealed to be a prophecy involving Extalia's demise due to her ability to see the future which she inherited from her mother. Happy instantly took a liking to her from the moment they met, but she at first despises him. Later, when they learn the "truth" of the mission he defends her by saying they are Mages of Fairy Tail, not puppets and she starts accepting him after seeing his determination to save their friends as well as from seeing him showing a more serious and brave side, having earlier she referred to him as male cat and ignored his gifts in form of fish. Happy saved Carla when they escaped and she almost fell out of a wagon and she in turn saved him from the Edolas Royal Army soldiers by taking a direct blast aimed for him. She also has no doubts and extreme confidence when Happy flies off on his own. When Lily was mentioned as being the strongest out of their group, she put up a smirk and tempted Happy into having a match against him. Recently, she has been shown to smile more, usually with Happy near by, danced with him when he asked, and even laughed when Happy pointed out Lily's cute side. Her Guild Card also explains that she likes Darjeeling Tea and doesn't like tomcats. History Panther Lily's History Pantherlily was once an Exceed that lived in Extalia and worked for Extalia's army. One day he saved the Prince of Edolas from certain danger. However, his act of bringing the young prince to Extalia was considered as an act of treason by the elders, who labelled Pantherlily as a 'Fallen', a traitor, and exiled him from Extalia immediately and permanently. After these events, Pantherlily went to live in the human world with Mystogan. He trained himself and joined the Royal Army of Edolas as the Royal Captain of the 1st Magic War Division. Carla's History Carla's home world is Edolas, kingdom of Extalia, and she's one of the Exceed. While in her egg, Carla's power of precognition activated. She mistakenly believed she had a mission to go to Earth Land to kill a Dragon Slayer. In actuality, the discussion she heard was a lie to the people of Edolas, to cover up the Queen's plan to save the Exceed race, as she knew Extalia would be destroyed. Sometime before the start of the series before Carla was born, she was sent by her mother, Queen Shagotte, through the Anima to escape a future disaster. One day Wendy found her egg, and when she was born she saw visions involving the Royal Army of Edolas. Since her birth, she kept believing she was sent to kill Wendy. Relationship Panther Lily first met Carla while the two were on opposing sides, as Carla was attempting to rescue Lucy in Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 181, Pages 12-13 After the activation of the Reverse Anima which sent all the Edolas Magic to Earth Land, Panther Lily was sent as well and he subsequently joined Fairy Tail, befriending Happy and Carla.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 6-8 During the S-Class Trials, Panther Lily and Carla head to Tenrou Island together out of concern for Wendy as well as distrust towards Mest Gryder, the person who'd chosen her as his partner for the trial. After hearing what happened between the two, Panther Lily commented that Carla was as stubborn as Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 1 & 6 Synopsis Edolas Arc Tenrou Island Arc Key of the Starry Sky Arc Grand Magic Games References Navigation Category:Carly Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Exceed Couples Category:Needs Help